


Rain Check

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Het, Light Angst, Multi, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 26 prompt used: Remus/Tonks.





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 prompt used: Remus/Tonks.

Remus yawned widely as he added a spoonful of sugar to his tea, stirring slowly as it dissolved. He'd just got back to Grimmauld Place after nearly two days on guard duty.

It was only half five in the morning and Sirius must still be sleeping. Remus took a sip of the hot, sweet tea, his mind already up the stairs and climbing into bed with Sirius, his body soon to follow.

Remus's cock twitched. Perhaps it wasn't too early to wake him up. Sleep could wait a little longer.

"Wotcher, Remus."

Remus sighed and turned around. "Morning, Tonks."

"Is there more tea?" She sidled up close and poured some into a cup. "Moody kept Kingsley and I out at Covent Garden till two then we went back to the Ministry to fill out paperwork."

Remus sipped his tea and wished he hadn't stopped in the kitchen. He could be in bed with Sirius right now instead of trying to find a way to escape without being rude. 

"Listen, Remus," Tonks said, chewing on her bottom lip. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Can we talk later?" Remus set his teacup in the sink and yawned again. "I'm absolutely knackered."

He brushed past her and put her crestfallen expression out of his mind. Sirius was waiting for him.

Remus would deal with Tonks later.


End file.
